Kill Me If You Can, My Empress
by HikarinRin23
Summary: memangnya otou-san bisa?/ dia akan menikah deganku./ hei! kita bahkan belum menikah!/mau ku? tentu saja menjemput istriku./ pernikahan antara keluarga bangasawan Blackrose dengan keluarga kerajaan Akashi, the lady is sweet outside, yet, messed and broken inside. [akashi x reader as OC] west kingdom; a little bit action; dikiiit banget. HAPPY READING!
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE ME UNTIL IT KILL ME, MY EMPRESS**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T aja biar aman~**

 **Genre : secara keseluruhan romance**

 **GJ,TYPO,OOC,dsb. DLDR `kay?!**

 **Btw, ini sih pake OC. Tapi kalo mau diganti sama reader juga boleh kok~ ^^**

 **ENJOY READING~~**

Reader's/ ojou's POV:

"Oju sama! Matte!" pinta pelayanku. Aku pun menoleh. Melihatnya mengejarku sambil ngosh-ngoshan. "Ojou sama! Ada pertemuan dengan Heika dan putra mahkota! Kita seharusnya berada di tempat perjamuan! Ojou samaaa!" aku terus berlari. Menyusuri hutan kecil di pinggiran ista- atau mungkin lebih terlihat seperti mansion ya? Menuju tempat persembunyianku.

"Ojou sama!" panggil pelayanku. Sebenarnya percuma saja aku bersembunyi. Karena tempat persembunyianku ini sudah diketahui oleh pelayanku yang satu ini, Elly.

"Ojou sama, ayo kita ke tempat perjamuan. Kita sudah ditunggu oleh Heika dan juga putra mahkotanya." Aku mendengus. "Buat apa sih kesana?"

"Ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan dengan-"

"Tapi kan udah ada dia? Untuk apa aku harus kesana?" potongku. Aku pun memerhatikan sekeliling. Aneh, kenapa tidak ada mata-mata sama sekali 1 minggu ini? Apa mereka menyerah?

"Baiklah, kita pergi." Aku memutuskan untuk bertemu otou sama, melaporkan keganjilan ini. Dan saat diperjalanan ke tempat perjamuan , palayanku ini sibuk membetulkan gaun ¾ ku, rambutku, serta membersihkan wajahku. Well, meskipun aku nggak keberatan sih sama yang terkhir.

Kami pun tiba di depan pintu tempat perjamuan. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dengan lagak anggun yang bukan kesukaanku untuk masuk. "Lady Ariana Blackrose, has arrived!" Elly meneriakkan namaku begitu aku masuk.

Aku melihat tatapan tajam dari kedua orang tua ku dan tatapan mengejek dari kedua adikku. Aku berpura pura tidak tahu dan segera duduk di tempatku. Dan tidak lupa, memperhatikan keadaan ruangan ini.

Aku pun memberi hormat pada 2 tamu kami. Heika dan.. putra mahkota? Sudah secepat itu kah ditentukan? Selain aku, Elly, kedua adikku, otou san, okaa san, heika , dan putra mahkota, ada sekitar 8 orang prajurit yang ada di dalam tempat perjamuan ini.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan putri kami Heika." otou san memulai percakapan dengan kedua tamu kami. Aku mengawasi mereka semua yang berada di dalam ruangan ini. Dan aku melihat si putra mahkota memperhatikan ku.

"Itu tidak apa-apa, asalkan kita bisa membicarakan hal ini dan melaksanakannya dengan baik." Heika melihat ke arahku. "Lady Ariana, mulai sekarang kamu adalah tunangan dari putra mahkota Kerajaan Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou."

Aku tidak merubah ekspresiku. Sudah biasa pikirku.

"Ano, sumimasen Heika." Aku melipat tanganku di dada dan itu membuat otou san serta okaa san mendelik ke arah ku. "Boleh aku melaporkan sesuatu pada otou san ku mengenai keadaan mansion akhir-akhir ini?"

"Yes, you may." Ucap sang putra mahkota.

"Otou san, otou san, beberapa hari ini tidak ada mata-mata yang mengawasi keadaan mansion ini. Aku curiga, apa karena dibukanya semua mansion bangsawan dan penerimaan pekerja baru antar bangsawan di Kerajaan Rakuzan, orang itu menyusup ke sini dengan menjadi seorang prajurit atau semacamnya."

"Ariana ini bukan saatnya untuk-" aku segera bangkit dari kursi yang kududuki dan berjalan ke arah seorang prajurit yang berada di belakangku.

"Benarkan itu?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah pengawal itu. "Betapa bodohnya kau membuat biodata palsu, daerah selatan dari Kerajaan Rakuzan tidak memiliki nama seperti mu di sana."

Pengawal itu tetap diam.

"Ariana! Sudah lah! Duduk kembali ke kursimu sekarang!" otou san menyuruhku untuk duduk. Yah sudahlah, nanti saja aku urus hal ini. Ketika aku hendak duduk kembali, aku mendengar suara pedang yang dikeluarkan dari sarungnya. Aku segera berbalik dan melihat pengawal itu hendak menebas kepalaku.

Dengan sigap, aku menendang tangannya yang mengakibatkan pedangnya terjatuh. Aku segera berbalik menuju ke arah meja makan, mengambil pisau untuk makan harusnya. Elly, keluarga ku , para pengawal, serta tamu kami masih terkejut. Tapi kulihat pangeran yang akan di jodohkan dengan ku tidak terlalu kaget akan hal itu.

Yah, begitu aku menghampiri pengawal itu tadi, pedang itu sudah berada dalam genggamannya lagi.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya ku dingin. Dia mendesis penuh kebencian.

"Gara-gara kau menolak pertunangan dengan Tuan Muda Hanamiya, dia hanya bisa mabuk serta tenggelam dalam kesedihannya!"dia mengayunkan pedangnya dan berhasil ku tangkis dengan pisau makan. Ironis memang.

"Ini juga gara-gara keluargamu yang mendukung Kerajaan Rakuzan! Bukannya Kirisaki Daichi!" serangan kedua datang, tapi aku hanya menghindarinya, tidak menangkisnya. Dia kemudian tersenyum kecut.

"Kau bahkan meremehkanku dengan hanya menggunakan pisau makan saat melawanku." Dia pun akhirnya menyerangku secara beruntun dan tentu saja berhasil aku tangkis.

"Tentu saja aku hanya melawanmu dengan pisau ini. Karena," aku menendang perutnya dengan lututku. Kemudian menendang kepalanya hingga dia jatuh tersungkur.

"Karena meskipun aku hanya bersenjata pisau, aku tetapi menang melawanmu." Aku mengunci gerakannya. "Okaa san! Tutup mata Eliz!"

"Sedangkan kau, hmm, dengan tuduhan telah melanggar perjanjian antara Kerajaan Rakuzan dan Kerajaan Kirisaki Daichi, penghianatan terhadap Akashi Heika, serta-"

"Sekarang!" ucapan ku terpotong oleh sentakannya yang tiba-tiba. Dan seketika itu juga pengawal yang berada di belakang Heika dan Putra Mahkota mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Bersiap memenggal kepala kedua tamu kami dalam satu tebasan.

"Damn it." Aku pun melempar kan pisau yang tadi ku gunakan ke arahnya. Dan berkat lemparanku yang menancap ke kepala pengawal itu, Heika dan Putra Mahkota terselamatkan.

"Percobaan membunuh seorang Lady, Heika, serta Putra Mahkota. Dengan ini kau di jatuhi eksekusi di tempat!" aku mengambil pedang yang tadi dia gunakan kemudian menancapkannya di perutnya. Hukuman eksekusi di tempat selesai.

"Ariana Blackrose! Apapun yang terjadi kau akan tetap bertunangan dengan Seijuurou denka!" otou san sudah marah toh rupanya.

"Tapi sebelum itu tou san," aku memandang otou san dengan tatapan mengejek. "Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mansion ini serta daerah pemerintahan Blackrose jika kau menikah dengan Akashi denka? Apa otou san bisa menjaga ke amanannya sambil tetap melaksanakan kegiatan ekonomi?"

"Dan lagi, kalau mau permaisuri buat negara ini, lebih baik Eliz saja Heika." Aku merapikan gaun ku. "Dia cantik, cukup cerdas, yang intinya dia pas jadi permaisuri Akashi denka."

Aku pun melangkahkan kaki ku keluar dari tempat perjamuan tersebut, Elly megikuti ku. Ketika aku hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar,

"Matte aniue!" adik laki-laki ku,Vtora, menghentikanku. Aku menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa kau memperlihatkan saat kau membunuh orang di depanku?!" dia bertanya dengan sangat marah. Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kau sudah 18 tahun Vtora, sudah wajar jika kau melihat seseorang terbunuh. Dan aku tidak membunuh, tapi aku tadi mengeksekusi." Aku 'tersenyum'.

"Tapi-" aku memotong ucapan adikku. "Bersyukurlah kau melihat orang terbunuh pada umur 18, aniue mu ini melihat pembunuhan di depan mata ku sendiri saat berumur 11 tahun lho! Dan kelak engkau akan menjadi pemimpin dari daerah pemerintahan Blackrose, jadi seharusnya sudah wajar bagi seorang Blackrose menyaksikan pembunuhan."

Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan ku tersebut aku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan aku ingin menyaksikan wajah otou san yang tidak bisa membalas ucapanku. ^^

"Ojou sama! Kenapa berbuat seperti itu tadi? Sir Blackrose marah nanti." Elly pun meratapi nasibku. Aku hanya tersenyum senang, karena memiliki maid yang polos banget kayak gini. Polos dalam segi tertentu.

Kami menuju perpustakaan. Aku memilih buku bacaan tentang kisah cinta antara seorang penyamun dengan seorang tuan putri. Sedangkan Elly menyuruh beberapa pelayan untuk menyiapkan beberapa cemilan dan teh untuk aku membaca nanti.

Kami pun beranjak ke rumah kaca. Di sana sudah tersedia makanan ringan dan sepoci teh untuk ku. Elly pun meninggalkan ku, berkebun mungkin. Entahlah apa yang dia lakukan. Tapi yang aku tahu, dia tahu aku sedang ingin ketenangan.

"Elly, nanti ingatkan aku kalau sudah 1 jam ya! Aku ada janji dengan Daiki!"

Aku pun membaca sambil menikmati makanan ringan dan teh yang sudah di siapkan. Serta beberapa kali berbicara singkat dengan Elly. Dan tidak terasa sudah satu jam berlalu. Sedangkan selama satu jam itu aku agak tidak fokus membaca. Aku memikirkan tentang pertunangan dengan Akashi Seijuurou, sang putra mahkota.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat ku dan menuju kamarku untuk mengganti pakaian. Aku akan berduel dengan Daiki hari ini. Sedangkan buku yang tadi ku baca sudah di bawa oleh Elly.

Usai mengganti pakaian ku, aku segera pergi tempat biasanya untuk berduel dengannya.

"Daiki!" laki-laki dim itu sudah datang ternyata. "Yo!" kulihat dia sedang melakukan pemanasan. "Kita mulai sekarang?" aku sudah mengeluarkan pedang kayuku ketika ia bertanya begitu. "Iya, aku sudah pemanasan tadi."

Dan dengan begitulah duel pun dimulai.

Aomine Daiki, partnerku dalam berlatih, serta Tuan Muda Aomine. Putra dari jendral istana.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Daiki," aku menangkis serangannya. "Kalau Akashi denka jadi raja, kau akan menjadi jendral ya?"

"Maksudmu Akashi Seijuurou?" aku menyerang bagian perutnya tetapi berhasil ditangkis. "Begitulah."

"Haah, enak ya.. aku juga mau." Aku menghela nafasku pelan sambil tetap siaga dengan serangannya yang berikutnya. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sayangnya itu nggak mungkin ya Ana." Dia tersenyum sambil menahan tawanya. Aku Cuma merengut.

"Dan dengar-dengar, kamu ditunangkan dengan Akashi denka ya?" kali ini aku yang hendak menebas kepalanya, agak terkejut mendengar ucapannya.

"Iya. Lalu?" bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"Hooo, Ariana Joou." Dia menyerang bahuku dan reflek aku menghindar. "Jadi kau terima lamarannya?"

"Entahlah aku ..." belum sempat aku menjawab, ada seseorangyang melompat ke depanku sambil mengacungkan pedang kayunya pada Daiki. Daiki tidak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut.

"Yo!" Daiki menyapa pemuda yang tadi. Aku terkejut. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?

"Akashi." Aku secara sepontan menyebut namanya.

"Dia akan menikah denganku. Entah dia setuju," dia menatapku dingin. "Atau tidak." Dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, dia meraih pinggangku dan menaikkanku ke bahunya.

"o-oi! What are you doing?!" dia membopongku seperti.. seperti membopong karung! Aku memberontak dengan memukul-mukul punggungnya, menendang-nendangkan kakiku. Tapi semakin lama, pukulan dan tendanganku semakin melemah. Sepertinya darah ku sudah naik ke kepala.

"Akashi denka," aku memanggilnya dengan lirih. "Tolong turunkan aku."

Dia menurunkanku di sebuah gazebo putih, yang pilar-pilarnya dililit oleh bunga mawar. Dan di sekeliling gazebo, terdapat semak-semak bunga mawar.

Tempat ini..

Tempat dimana aku selalu menangis dalam diam. Dan mawar-mawar itu, adalah saksi bisu atas jatuhnya air mataku.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku. Kepalaku masih agak pusing setelah dibopong seperti tadi.

"Kita akan tetap menikah." Dia berkata seperti itu dengan nada memerintah. "Dan kau bilang, kau ingin menjadi jendral? Keberadaanku tadi saja kau tidak menyadarinya, bagaimana kau akan menjadi jendral?"

Aku Cuma bisa membulatkan mataku dan aku merasa wajahku panas. Malu karena kekuranganku. "Dan saat ku bopong tadi, kau bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan dirimu." Dia melihatku dengan tatapan mengejek. Wajahku tambah panas saja rasanya.

"Dan berhentilah bertingkah sok kuat seperti itu." Tambahnya. Cukup. Mau sampai kapan kau mempermalukanku?

"Ariana." Dia menatapku dengan mata heterocrhome nya yang indah itu. Dan mataku serasa tersihir sesaat untuk tetap memandangnya.

Dia mengelus pipiku yang memerah. Menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambutku. Kemudian, jarinya turun ke bibirku. Mengusapnnya perlahan.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?!" aku mundur beberapa langkah darinya. Sedangkan dia hanya menyeringai. Hmm, ternyata wajahnya tampan juga.. Eh?! Apa yang kupikirkan?!

"Hee, begitukah?" kulihat seriangainya semakin lebar. Aku menambah jarak amanku. Entahlah, melihat seringainya, aku merasa harus selalu waspada. Takut terjadi sesuatu padaku. Dan lagi, dia lebih kuat dariku.

'Ini pangeran mesum banget! Berbuat seperti itu terhadap seorang wanita!' pikirku dalam hati. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Aku berbuat mesum? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar dilakukan seorang suami terhadap istrinya?" katanya tetap dengan seringai yang sama. Ukh.. kenapa dia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Hei! Kita bahkan belum menikah! Jangan macam-macam ya!" aku berkacak pinggang. Marah atas pengakuan sepihaknya. Padahal aku belum setuju tentang perjodohan ini, dia malah udah ngaku-ngaku jadi suamiku.

"Hei, Ariana. Bukankah keluarga Blackrose itu telah mengabdi kepada keluarga Akashi selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya?" dia berjalan mendekat kepadaku. "Bahkan anak gadisnya rela mereka serahkan demi kepentingan keluarga Akashi yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan keluarga Blackrose."

Aku tercengang. Benarkah itu? Aku memang pernah dengar desas desus bahwa beberapa puluh tahun lalu ada seorang gadis keluarga Blackrose yang diserahkan ke keluarga Akashi hanya untuk diajak 'bersenang-senang' untuk satu malam. Dan selanjutnya, kabarnya tidak terdengar lagi.

Entah kenapa aku merasa..

Takut.

Aku semakin mundur dan akhirnya terpojok. Akashi denka menghalangi jalan keluarku.

"Dan kau, sebagai putri tertua akan menikah denganku." Dia berkata dengan nada sarkastik.

"Dan jika aku tidak mau?" tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada di depanku dan membisikkan akibat jika aku menolak pernikahannya. Aku tercengang. Tidak kusangka denka orang yang seperti itu..

Aku mendorongnya dengan keras, sehingga ia terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Tak ku lewatkan kesempatan ini, aku pun segera kabur dengan semburat merah tipis yang belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Aku berlari dengan cepat tidak memperhatikan sekelilingku. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa lolos darinya! Dan..

BRUK!

Aku menabrak seseorang.

"gomennasai!" suara ini.. "Ojou sama?" sudah kuduga. Elly.

"Elly, siapkan kuda ku dan satu kuda lagi untukmu. Kita akan berkuda." Dan aku pun langsung pergi ke dapur, menyiapkan perbekalan. Dan kulihat Elly menurut, meskipun dia seperti hendak bertanya tadi.

Tak lama kemudian kuda dan perbekalan kami siap. Dan akhirnya kami pun pergi keluar dari mansion, menuju hutan di perbatasan. Menjelajah tempat baru.

Akashi's POV:

Terlambat. Padahal aku sudah menunggu hari ini, tetapi dia tidak kunjung datang. Atau sengaja menelatkan diri?

"Lady Ariana Blackrose, has arrived!" oh, dia sudah datang rupanya. Dia berjalan menuju meja makan yang dengan jelas, langkahnya menunjukkan sikapnya yang tegas, pemalu, pemberani, serta kesepian. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku padanya.

"Maaf atas keterlambatan putri kami Heika." Sir Arthus Blackrose, pemimpin salah satu daerah pemerintahan Kerajaan Rakuzan.

"Itu tidak apa-apa, asalkan kita bisa membicarakan hal ini dan melaksanakannya dengan baik." Otou san memandang Lady Ariana dengan tatapan berharap. "Lady Ariana, mulai sekarang kamu adalah tunangan dari putra mahkota Kerajaan Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou."

Iya, Ariana Blackrose. Putri pertama dari keluarga Blackrose. Putri dari keluarga pembunuh. Blackrose (mawar hitam: pembawa kematian.), meskipun beberapa puluh tahun ini mereka tidak lagi membunuh atas perintah keluarga Akashi. Tapi putri pertama mereka ini, telah menjadi seorang pembunuh. Sama seperti para pendahulunya. Pada umur 11, ia telah membunuh seorang pengawal. Tidak diketahui alasannya, karena memang dia tidak mau membicarakan hal itu.

Dan ketika otou san selesai berbicara, dia tidak kaget sedikitpun. Heee, sudah biasa dilamar ya?

"Ano, sumimasen Heika." Dia tersenyum sambil berbicara pada otou san. "Boleh aku melaporkan sesuatu pada otou san ku mengenai keadaan mansion akhir-akhir ini?"

"Yes, you may." Aku yang menjawab permintaan untuk berbicaranya.

"Otou san, otou san, beberapa hari ini tidak ada mata-mata yang mengawasi keadaan mansion ini. Aku curiga, apa karena dibukanya semua mansion bangsawan dan penerimaan pekerja baru antar bangsawan di Kerajaan Rakuzan, orang itu menyusup ke sini dengan menjadi seorang prajurit atau semacamnya."

"Ariana ini bukan saatnya untuk-" dia memotong perkataannya dengan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Tidak sopan.

"Benarkan itu?" berjalan mendekati seorang pengawal saat masih ada perbincangan dengan Heika, benar benar. "Betapa bodohnya kau membuat biodata palsu, daerah selatan dari Kerajaan Rakuzan tidak memiliki nama seperti mu di sana."

Pengawal itu tetap diam.

"Ariana! Sudah lah! Duduk kembali ke kursimu sekarang!" Sir Arthus menyuruh calon permaisuriku untuk duduk. Sekarang, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Dia hendak menyerangmu lho. Ketika dia hendak duduk, kulihat pengawal itu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan hendak menebas kepalanya. Sudah kubilang kan?

Rupanya dia mendengar suara itu. Dengan sigap, dia menendang tangan pengawal itu yang mengakibatkan pedangnya terjatuh. Dia pun mengambil pisau yang seharusnya untuk makan. Hei apa kau tidak terlalu meremehknnya? Kulihat dia melihat ke arah ku. Dan pandangan mata kami betemu.

Aku tidak kaget? Tentu saja. Karena aku bisa membaca pikiranmu.

Dan dia pun menghampiri pengawal itu tadi. Pedang sudah berada di tangan pengawal itu. Sedangkan penjaga yang lain melindungi keluarga Blackrose, aku dan juga otou san.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau ke sini?" seorang lady harusnya berbicara dengan hangat tapi juga bijaksana. Tidak dingin seperti itu Ariana.

"Gara-gara kau menolak pertunangan dengan Tuan Muda Hanamiya, dia hanya bisa mabuk serta tenggelam dalam kesedihannya!"pengawal itu mengayunkan pedangnya dan berhasil dia tangkis dengan pisau makan. Haruskah kubilang hebat?

"Ini juga gara-gara keluargamu yang mendukung Kerajaan Rakuzan! Bukannya Kirisaki Daichi!" serangan kedua datang, tapi dia hanya menghindarinya, tidak menangkisnya. Pengawal itu tersenyum kecut. Tentu saja keluarga Blackrose mendukung Rakuzan.

"Kau bahkan meremehkanku dengan hanya menggunakan pisau makan saat melawanku." Pengawal itu pun akhirnya menyerang Ariana secara beruntun dan tentu saja berhasil ia tangkis. Tidak buruk untuk seorang lady.

"Tentu saja aku hanya melawanmu dengan pisau ini. Karena," Ariana menendang perut pengawal itu dengan lututnya. Kemudian menendang kepalanya hingga dia jatuh tersungkur. Lady Ariana Blackrose, tidak seharusnya seorang lady bertindak seperti itu.

"Karena meskipun aku hanya bersenjata pisau, aku tetapi menang melawanmu." Dia mengunci gerakan pengawal itu. "Okaa san! Tutup mata Eliz!"

"Sedangkan kau, hmm, dengan tuduhan telah melanggar perjanjian antara Kerajaan Rakuzan dan Kerajaan Kirisaki Daichi, penghianatan terhadap Akashi Heika, serta-"

"Sekarang!" ucapannya terpotong oleh sentakan pengawal yang tiba-tiba. Dan seketika itu juga aku merasakan pergerakan yang tiba-tiba oleh pengawal yang berada di belakang ku dan otou san. Ternyata dia mengeluarkan pedang dan mengayunkannya. Bersiap memenggal kepala kami dalam satu tebasan.

"Damn it." Jaga omonganmu nona. Aku melihatnya melempar kan pisau yang tadi ia gunakan ke arah pengawal di belakang kami. Pengawal itu pun mati.

"Percobaan membunuh seorang Lady, Heika, serta Putra Mahkota. Dengan ini kau di jatuhi eksekusi di tempat!" dia mengambil pedang yang tadi pengawal itu gunakan kemudian menancapkannya di perut pengawal yang belum di eksekusi itu. Hukuman eksekusi di tempat selesai.

"Ariana Blackrose! Apapun yang terjadi kau akan tetap bertunangan dengan Seijuurou denka!" Sir Arthus sudah marah. Wajah nya tampak merah padam. Menahan malu dan amarah.

"Tapi sebelum itu tou san," dia memandang Sir Arthus dengan tatapan mengejek. "Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mansion ini serta daerah pemerintahan Blackrose jika aku menikah dengan Akashi denka? Apa otou san bisa menjaga ke amanannya sambil tetap melaksanakan kegiatan ekonomi?"

"Dan lagi, kalau mau permaisuri buat negara ini, lebih baik Eliz saja Heika." Dia merapikan gaunnya yang agak kusut akibat perlawanan tadi. "Dia cantik, cukup cerdas, yang intinya dia pas jadi permaisuri Akashi denka."

Hei, kau kira aku mau menikah dengan adikmu?

Ariana pun melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari tempat perjamuan tersebut, diikuti oleh maidnya. Ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kaki keluar,

"Matte aniue!" adik laki-laki Ariana, Vtora, menghentikannya. Dia menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa kau memperlihatkan saat kau membunuh orang di depanku?!" Vtora bertanya dengan sangat marah. Dan kulihat ia hanya tersenyum.

"Kau sudah 18 tahun Vetora, sudah wajar jika kau melihat seseorang terbunuh. Dan aku tidak membunuh, tapi aku tadi mengeksekusi." Senyum terpaksa sangat jelas terpampang di wajahnya.

"Tapi-" dia memotong ucapan Vtora. "Bersyukurlah kau melihat orang terbunuh pada umur 18, aniue mu ini melihat pembunuhan di depan mata ku sendiri saat berumur 11 tahun lho! Dan kelak engkau akan menjadi pemimpin dari daerah pemerintahan Blackrose, jadi seharusnya sudah wajar bagi seorang Blackrose menyaksikan pembunuhan."

Dia pun melenggang meninggalkan ruang perjamuan.

Sir Arthus tidak bisa membalas perkataannya. Dia pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membungkuk sangat dalam, meminta maaf atas kekacauan yang putrinya buat. Dan pembicaraan pun berlanjut.

Dari pertemuan hari ini dengan Sir Arthus, di putuskan bahwa pernikahan kami akan dilaksanakan 2 minggu lagi.

Hmm, aku tidak sabar untuk segera menikah dengannya. Yah, meskipun dia tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat senang akan di tunangkan olehnya. Tidak seperti lady lain yang manja dan penakut, dia lebih memilih untuk menjadi seseorang yang mandiri dan pemberani. Meskipun aku bisa melihatnya kesepian dan ketakutan.

Author's point of view:

Ariana pun berkuda ke dalam hutan dekat perbatasan antara Rakuzan dengan Kirisaki Daichi.

'Sepertinya tidak ada penyusup atau semacamnya.' Dia kemudian mengajak Elly untuk berkeliling serta mencari tempat yang pas untuk istirahat. Seperti danau misalnya?

Dan akhirnya mereka tidak menemukan danau. Tapi mereka menemukan sungai yang tidak begitu besar dan dangkal.

"Elly! Kita istirahat disini saja!" Elly dengan cekatan turun dari kudanya dan membongkar perbekalan. Sedangkan Ariana sibuk mencoba menangkap 2 ekor ikan untuk mereka. Elly yang melihat hal itu, hanya bisa mengelus dada. Karena ojou sama nya ini nggak kayak seorang lady. Haaah..

Akhirnya Elly memutuskan untuk mencari kayu bakar. Saat ia akan mengambil sebatang kayu bakar di dekatnya, ia mendengar suara ranting yang patah. Elly dengan sepontan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dirasa berbahaya, Elly segera kembali ke dekat sungai.

"Ojou sama! Ojou sama!" yang dipanggil pun menoleh.

"What's wrong Elly?" tanya Ariana. "Sepertinya kita diikuti." Mendengar jawaban Elly, Ariana hanya tersenyum tidak percaya akan pernyataan Elly. "Tidak mungkin ah Elly. Kita kan pergi nya diam-diam."

"Tapi ojou, lebih baik kita kembali sekarang saja ya? Perasaan saya tidak enak." Melihat Elly yang begitu khawatir, Ariana pun menghela nafas geli melihat dayangnya yang cerewet itu. "Okay okay. We going back to the castel." Mereka pun membereskan perbekalan mereka, meskipun sebelum dibereskan beberapa potong sandwich di habiskan oleh Ariana.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun kembali ke mansion keluarga Blackrose. Setelah melewati benteng pertahanan kerajaan Rakuzan yang dipimpin oleh keluarga Blackrose, melewati hutan dibalik benteng, dan sampailah mereka di daerah pemukiman. Dan Ariana tidak menemukan seusatu yang ganjil sebelum Elly bertanya.

"Ojou-sama, kenapa di sini sepi sekali ya?" tanya Elly. Dan Ariana pun tersadar. Merasakan firasat buruk, Ariana memerintahkan Elly untuk lebih cepat. Dan mereka berdua pun mamacu kedua kuda mereka hingga sampai di Mansion Blackrose. Tidak ada satu pun pengawal maupun orang-orang yang lewat. Aneh. Jelas-jelas aneh.

"Ayo kita masuk Elly. Dan hati-hati." Mereka pun turun dari kuda, memasuki gerbang, melintasi taman, kemudian mereka telah berada di dalam mansion. Dan seketika itu juga mereka berdua ditutup mulutnya. Mereka berdua memberontak, tapi percuma. Akhirnya mereka berdua diam, menurut. Mereka berdua pun dibawa ke ballroom. Dan ketika pintu dibuka,

Terlihat orang-orang serta pengawal, disekap di sana.

Dan juga keluarga Ariana.

Melihat keluargnya diikat dan ditutup mulutnya membuat Ariana memberontak. Orang yang menahan nya pun terkejut, sehingga Ariana berhasil lepas dari genggaman si penjaga. Ariana berlari sekuat tenaga, kemudian menubrukkan dirinya sendiri ke orang yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Karena orang itu memakai pakaian mahal, Ariana menganggap bahwa dia adalah pemimpinnya. Dan orang itu pun jatuh ke lantai bersama Ariana. Tapi, dugaan Ariana salah. Dia bukanlah pemimpinnya.

"Wah wah, Lady Ariana sudah tiba toh rupanya." Pengawal yang tadi menangkap serta menjaganya kini bersuara. Dan terkejutlah Ariana bahwa pemimpinnya memakai seragam prajurit. Orang itu!

Dia melepaskan penutup mulut pada Ariana. Tetapi, sorotan kebencian dari wajah Ariana tidak hilang. Justru bertambah semakin benci.

"Hanamiya Makoto!" Ariana mengerang penuh kebencian pada Hanamiya Makoto. Hanamiya tersenyum sambil menatap Ariana dengan tatapan kosong penuh akan kasih sayang. Atau mungkin, nafsu?

"Apa mau mu?! Lepaskan mereka!" Ariana masih terduduk di atas lantai.

"Mau ku? Tentu saja menjeput calon istri ku." Hanamiya berjongkok kemudian membelai pelan pipi Ariana. Ariana mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Maaf saja ya! Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu!" Ariana berteriak dengan lantang di depan wajah Hanamiya. Hanamiya kemudian mamasang senyum licik sebagai reaksi dari perbuatan Ariana.

"Sepertinya mulut putri kita ini harus dihukum ya?" kemudian dengan kasar, Hanamiya menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Ariana. Melumat bibir ranumnya, dan meminta akses ke dalam mulutnya. Yang tentu saja tidak Ariana biarkan.

Pikiran Ariana benar-benar kacau sekarang. Daerah tanggung jawab keluarga Blackrose diserang, penduduk serta keluarganya dijadikan tahanan, kemudian Hanamiya yang menciumnya dengan seenak hati di depan keluarga serta penduduknya.

Karena merasa tidak diberi akses, akhirnya Hanamiya melepaskan ciuman sepihaknya itu. Bukannya tidak bisa, tetapi Hanamiya tidak mau seseorang melihat kegiatan mereka.

Sedangkan sang lady, mentalnya sudah kacau. Masih error. Yang dipikrannya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar ia isa membebaskan penduduknya beserta keluarganya.

"Ariana," Ariana menatap Hanamiya dengan tatapan kosong. "Kalau kau mau menikah denganku dan mereka mau tutup mulut tentang kejadian ini, aku akan membebaskan mereka semua dan menyanggupi perjanjian damai dengan Kerajaan Rakuzan. Tanpa diganggu sedikit pun oleh Kerajaan Kirisaki Daichi."

'Membebaskan mereka dan tidak akan terjadi lagi perang disekitar perbatasan. Rakyat pasti bisa hidup dengan damai.' Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Ariana sehingga tanpa berpikir panjang, dan tanpa memikirkan Akashi denka, Ariana menyanggupi syarat itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Nyahoo~~ author membuat ff baru~~ oc/re x akashi~~**

 **Chapternya nggak banyak-banyak. 3-4 chap~~**

 **See you!**

 **HikariRin23**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE ME UNTIL IT KILL ME, MY EMPRESS**

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rate : T+ maybe buat chapter ini? Atau mungkin T?**

 **Genre : secara keseluruhan romance**

 **GJ,TYPO,OOC,dsb. DLDR `kay?!**

 **Btw, ini sih pake OC. Tapi kalo mau diganti sama reader juga boleh kok~ ^^**

 **ENJOY READING~~**

* * *

Ariana's / reader's POV:

Aku duduk terdiam di atas tempat tidur. Aku mengamati keadaan kamar yang sedang kutempati ini. Tempat yang asing bagiku. Aku jadi teringat kejadian tadi siang.

Aku menyanggupi tawarannya. Ku lihat dia tersenyum senang. Dia segera memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk membebaskan rakyatku serta keluargaku dan mengutus orangnya untuk menawarkan perjanjian damai dengan kerajaan Rakuzan. Dan hari itu juga, utusan itu datang membawa persetujuan damai.

Ku dengar pintu terbuka dan sinar bulan yang menerangi kamar gelap ini, membantuku untuk melihat siapa yang memasuki kamar ini.

Hanamiya Makoto.

"Selamat malam istriku." Dia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur yang kutempati. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Pasti kau sangat senangkan, bisa menyelamatkan rakyat dan juga keluargamu?" dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Besok kita akan melaksanakan upacara pernikahannya dear. Dan kau akan menjadi milikku," dia memberi jeda sebentar pada kalimatnya. "Seutuhnya."

Dan diapun kembali melumat bibirku, seperti yang tadi dia lakukan di mansionku. Aku hanya menurut ketika dia memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulutku. Dan terima kasih akibat ciuman itu, aku kembali tersadar dari rasa shocku. Aku segera mendorongnya menjauh sekuat tenaga. Tapi sia-sia. Ciuman itu seperti menyerap semua tenagaku.

Dia pun melepaskan ciuman kami untuk mengambil nafas. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Sepertinya kau sudah sadar." Dia pun tersenyum penuh maksud. Dia kemudian membelai pipiku pelan dan segera ku tepis. "Jaga kelakuanmu nona, atau kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi." Ucapnya sebelum pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di kamar yang gelap ini.

Karena aku sudah sadar dari shocku, aku memutuskan untuk memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Besok aku akan menikah. Tapi sebelumnya aku.. aku sudah ditunangkan dengan Akashi denka! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan keluargaku? Aduh.. satu masalah belum selesai, sudah muncul masalah lagi.

Berarti jika aku memilih salah satu dari mereka, akibatnya juga sama saja. Tapi kalau aku menikahi Akashi denka, keluargaku mungkin akan mendapatkan suatu keuntungan. Entah kenapa. Firasatku yang bilang begitu.

Berarti aku harus pergi dari sini.

Bagaimana aku bisa pergi dari sini?

Dengan menyingkirkan Hanamiya.

Bagaimana aku menyingkirkan Hanamiya?

Dan aku tahu cara agar aku bisa keluar dari sini.

... Esoknya...

Hari ini, hari pernikahan ku. Aku sudah siap dengan gaun putih khas pernikahan yang melekat di tubuhku. Hmm, ntah kenapa aku merasa sangat sedih. Dan entah kenapa aku memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi denka jika mengetahui tunangannya terpaksa harus menikahi orang lain. Dan itu membuatku semakin sedih.

Eh? Buat apa aku memikirkan pangeran mesum itu?! Lebih baik aku berkonsentrasi menjalankan rencanaku malam nanti.

"Ano, bolehkah aku melihat kamar pengantinnya?" tanyaku pada salah satu maid menemaniku di kamar sebelum prosesi pernikahan dimulai. Maid itu tersenyum penuh makna padaku. "Ojou-sama sudah tidak sabar ternyata~~ Hanamiya-sama pasti senang sekali nanti malam." aku menatapnya sambil tersenyum kikuk, tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Jadi kamarnya dimana?" aku mengulang pertanyaanku. Maid itu menunduk, meminta maaf. "Gomennasai ojou-sama. Kami tidak diperbolehkan untuk memberitahu ojou-sama letak kamar pengantin."aku menghela nafas. Ternyata memang tidak boleh ya? Hmm, aku jadi penasaran tempatnya seperti apa. Aku berharap tempat nya nanti mendukung- sangat mendukung rencana ku.

Aku kembali menuju kamar _ku_. Duduk di depan meja rias. Menatap diriku yang berbalut baju pengantin ini dengan tatapan kosong. Aku berharap, setelah kejadian hari ini, aku tidak mengalami gangguan mental. Serta aku ingin berharap, tidak terlalu banyak. Aku berharap Akashi denka mau menerimaku dan menikahiku, dengan lapang hati.

Aku tersenyum, dengan mata kosongku. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya untuk sekian lama lagi, aku melihat diriku yang _suci_. Meskipun tidak terlalu _suci_ dalam artian tertentu. See you, Ariana Blackrose.

Tok tok tok

Ku dengar ada yang mengetuk pintu. Kalau begitu sebaiknya aku segera _bersiap-siap._ "Masuk!" aku menyuruh maid itu untuk masuk.

"Ojou sama, sudah waktunya." Aku menghela nafas. Baiklah mari kita mulai rencana ini.

Aku diantar kesebuah ruangan tempat pernikahan berlangsung. Di dalam sana, terdapat tidak terlalu banyak orang. Sepertinya hanya bangsawan dari kerajaan ini yang diundang. Aku berjalan mendekati altar dengan tempo yang tidak terlalu cepat. Di sana, sudah menunggu seorang pendeta dan Hanamiya yang tersenyum. Merinding aku dibuatnya.

Dan kami pun menjalankan upacara ini dengan lancar. Meskipun aku berharap sebalikanya. Setelah itu, aku dan Hanamiya berjalan berkeliling sambil berbincang dengan bangsawan yang kami temui.

"Hanamiya joou, selamat atas pernikahan anda. Sekarang Hanamiya heika sudah tidak terpuruk lagi. Terima kasih Hanamiya Ariana joou!" ucap salah satu bangsawan yang kami temui sambil menunduk dalam. aku hanya tersenyum. Dengan paksa.

Kami pun meninggalkannya. Dan kurasakan tangan Hanamiya menggenggam ku erat. "Panggil aku Makoto." Aku hanya mengangguk tidak peduli.

Setelah beberapa lama berada di pesta itu, Hana-Makoto mengajakku ke sebuah rumah yang terletak agak jauh dari gedung utama. "Untuk apa kita kesini?" tanyaku. Dia hanya tersenyum misterius. Di rumah itu kami naik kereta kuda.

"Hei Hana-Makoto! Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku untuk kedua kalinya. Dia melirikku sebentar. "Kau akan tahu nanti." Jawabannya itu, menambah rasa ke khawatiranku. "Lebih baik kau tidur dulu saja." Dia menyuruhku tidur. Tidur saat bersama dia? Berarti aku tidur di liang buaya. Tapi pada akhirnya aku pun tertidur.

Hari sudah beranjak malam ketika kami sampai di tempat tujuan. Ternyata kami pergi ke sebuah villa. Dan menurutku villa ini terletak sangat jauh dari istana. Di luar kerajaan kah? Tapi dimana ini? Ah sudahlah. Lebih baik aku masuk saja dulu.

"Makoto, ini dimana?" aku kembali bertanya. "Kau tidak perlu tahu ini dimana. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap saja untuk malam ini." Dia pun menghilang di ujung koridor. Aku beranjak dari pintu dan berjalan melewati lorong-lorong. Ku lihat villa ini terawat dengan baik. Bunga mawar putih menghiasi lorong tersebut. Lukisan-lukisan di dinding tampak dibersihkan setiap hari. Aku menyentuh permukaan meja. Tidak ada debu yang menempel di jariku. Lumayan.

Aku bertanya di mana letak kamarku kepada salah satu maid di sana. Mereka pun menuntunku ke kamar _ku_. Kamar yang tidak terlalu besar bagi seorang raja, tapi tetap terasa nyaman. Warna hijau dan putih mendominasi kamar itu. Aku melihat keluar dari jendela yang ukurannya hampir sebesar pintu. Aku pun membuka lemari besar, dan mengambil pakaian yang disediakan untukku. Masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang bersih menurutku.

Karena memang hari sudah beranjak malam, aku segera membersihkan diri. Menikmati sensasi air hangat, merasakan busa-busa yang lembut yang sangat banyak, bahkan hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan bak mandi. Mencuci rambutku dan hal-hal kecil lainnya yang mungkin tidak akan kurasakan lagi.

Setelah selesai mandi, aku pergi ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaian ku. Kupilih dress untuk tidur putih ¾. Untuk luarannya, aku menggunakan mantel dari kain katun. Untuk menutupi lengan dan menghangatkan diri. Rambut ku biarkan tergerai, karena memang masih agak basah setelah mandi tadi. Setelah siap, aku pun keluar menuju ruang makan.

Di sana sudah menunggu Makoto. Aku menatapnya tajam, dan dia hanya tersenyum seribu makna. Kami pun makan malam dalam diam. Dan setelah dia selesai, dia pergi meniggalkan ku sendiri di ruangan itu. Sambil berlalu, dia berkata seakan berbisik, tapi cukup terdengar olehku. "Sampai bertemu nanti malam, Ana."

Aku segera menghabiskan makan malamku dan pergi menjelajah villa yang seperti nya sangat jarang Makoto datangi. Dan entah kenapa kaki ini membawaku kepada pintu paling ujung.

Ketika aku membuka pintu yang palling ujung itu, deretan rak-rak buku yang terawat menyambut ku. Di tengah-tengah nya, terdapat sofa panjang berwarna hijau dengan meja kecil di sebelahnya. Karpetnya terbuat dari harimu putih yang sudah dikuliti.

Aku menyapu rak-rak buku yang disusun mengelilingi sofa. Dan mataku terhenti pada sebuah buku tebal yang terletak diantara buku-buku sejarah. Aku mengmbilnya. Tidak ada judulnya. Aku pun membuka buku itu, kemudian membacanya.

 _Raja Hanamiya I diangkat menggantikan kakaknya, Raja Himuro IV, yang mati akibat jatuh dari jurang. Dan sejak meninggalnya ayahnya itu, Pangeran Tatsuya dikabarkan menghilang bersama Mibuchi Reo._

Oo, begitu. Baru tahu aku. Aku pun hendak melanjutkan membacanya lagi, tetapi ada sebuah tangan yang menutup buku itu. Aku pun menoleh, menatap orang yang menggangguku.

Makoto.

"Apa maumu?" aku mendesis tidak suka padanya karena telah mengganggu acara membaca ku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajak istri ku untuk tidur kok." Dia tersenyum. Senyum busuk untuk menutupi maksud terselubungnya.

"Ha? Kita kan baru selesai makan? Nggak, nanti dulu aku tidurnya. Mending kamu duluan saja deh tidurnya." Iya, biar mempermudahkan aku nantinya.

"Hem begitukah?" dia pun segera menggendongku ala bridal style. Aku pun mendelik. Kaget dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

.

Dia pun menjatuhkan ku di kasur ukuran king sizenya dengan kasar.

"Hei!" aku proses atas perlakuannya yang kasar. Dia menindihku.

"Ariana" dia memanggil namaku dengan nada yang menjijikkan menurutku. "Sudah lama aku memimpikan, membayangkan first night ini bersamamu."

Cuping telingaku dijilatnya. Iuwh, jijik rasanya.

Oke, sepertinya sebentar lagi waktunya.

Dan, wait. Tadi dia bilang apa? Memimpikan dan membayangkan first night ini bersamaku?

Orang ini.. hanya memikirkan nafsu.

Tidak pantas jadi raja.

Tangannya mulai mengusap lembut kepalaku, turun ke leherku, dan agak menyentuh dadaku. Turun ke pinggang kemudian ke pahaku. Sedangkan tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk menumpu badannya agar tidak menindihku.

Oke, cu-

"Ariana, kau kira aku tidak tahu bahwa kau menyimpan pisau di pahamu?"

Ha? HAH? Oh, crap! My only weapon!

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan di wajahku. Mataku membulat. Ku lihat dia membuang pisau itu ke dekat jendela.

"Nah, sekarang _kita_ bisa menikmati first night kita tanpa pertumpahan darah. Meskipun mungkin nanti akan ada sedikit bercak darah! Hahahahaha!"

Dia pun mencium bibirku dengan kasar. Nafsu sudah menguasai dirinya.

 _Tidak ada kita._

Bibirnya menjilat bibir bawahku, meminta ku untuk membuka mulut. Enak saja. Tapi dia mengelus dengan lembut dadaku, sehingga reflek membuatku membuka mulutku.

Sialan! Berani sekali dia menyentuhku!

Lidahnya pun memasuki rongga mulutku, menjilati setiap sudut dari mulutku. Tangannya juga sudah mulai bertindak, tapi tentu saja aku tahan.

Enough.

Ku gigit lidah pria brengsek itu hingga berdarah. Bagus, dia melepaskan ciuman kami.

Tidak kehilangan momen, aku pun memukul perutnya dan kemudian wajahnya dengan tanganku yang masih terbebas, sehingga ia terhempas jatuh dari tempat tidur. Dan syukurlah, ia tidak terhempas ke tempat dimana pisauku jatuh.

Aku segera turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil pisauku kembali.

"Ana"

Berhenti memanggilku begitu. Seharusnya kau memanggilku Lady Ariana.

"Kau tidak berniat membunuhku kan?" Kau pikir?

Dia berjalan mendekatiku, mendekat, mendekat, hingga tersisa jarak 2 meter antara aku dengannya.

"Kalau kau membunuhku, kau akan menjadi seorang pembunuh." Hei, keluargaku sudah menjadi pembunuh. Dan aku juga sudah membunuh pengawal bejat pada umur 11 tahun.

"Kau akan menyesal." Kau juga akan menyesal jika mengetahui aku sudah bertunangan dengan Akashi denka.

Oke sekarang saatnya membuang semua penyesalan itu. Aku tidak boleh menyesal setelah melakukan hal ini.

 _Pembunuh._

Eh?

 _Seorang lady tapi tingkahnya seperti itu, memalukan!_

Hm? Kenapa ini?

 _Kamu sudah membunuh kekasihku! Perempuan sialan!_

Kenapa dengan pikiranku?

 _Pembunuh. Kamu sudah tidak suci lagi. Karena kamu pembunuh._

Diam.

 _Oh Lady Blackrose ya? Dia sudah menjadi pembunuh kan waktu kecil._

Diam!

 _Aku heran kenapa bayak yang terpesona olehnya. Padahal dia kan sudah menjadi seorang_ _pembunuh. Mungkin dia merayu mereka ya? Ahahaha!_

DIAM!

 _Apakah kau yakin?_

"Aku yakin."

 _Benar,_

"Aku akan membunuhmu. Aku tidak takut untuk membunuhmu."

 _Karena,_

"Aku adalah pembunuh. Aku sudah menjadi pembunuh dari kecil. Nenek moyangku adalah pembunuh. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan."

Aku mengarahkan pisau digenggamanku ini ke jantungnya, menusuknya. Tapi sialnya, pisau indah ini, berhasil ditahan oleh nya.

Darah mengalir dari tangannya.

Tidak sampai disitu. Aku ingin keluar dari sini dengan tanpa lecet yang tidak bisa hilang seumur hidup!

Ku tendang perutnya sehinga tangannya terlepas dan dia pun membungkuk, reflek karena perutnya ku tendang.

Crash!

Pisau ku kini berhasil menembus jantungnya. Dia pun jatuh dan menimpaku.

 _Tidak! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?! Kau membunuhnya!_

"Oh, tidak. Tidak tidak tidak! Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?! Aduh! Makoto!"

Air mata ku pun tumpah dengan sendirinya.

Seperti nya aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menyesal ketika aku sudah membunuh orang.

Apa yang sudah ku lakukan?! Ya ampun! Aku membunuh orang lagi!

"Ternyata kamu memang benar-benar tidak mau bersama ku ya?"

"Aku memang tidak mau bersamamu. Kau sudah menyandera rakyatku! Karena sifatmu yang begitu possesive, aku jadi membencimu! Tapi kini aku membunuhmu! Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit?! Makoto! Aku benci padamu! Tapi maafkan aku! Maaf! Maafkan aku!"

"Shih shih. Jangan begitu. Ini memang salahku juga karena memaksamu. Aku sudah hendak pergi, jadi.. berbahagialah dengan Akashi. Dan satu lagi.."

Dia mengulum bibirku dengan lembut. Tidak seperti tadi. Ciuman kali ini benar-benar seperti menceritakan atau mengatakan sesuatu.. seperti,

"Dan aku mencintaimu Ariana, selalu." Bisiknya di telingaku sebelum dia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

Seperti dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku..

Dan bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh seorang yang kau cintai berbahagia dengan orang lain?!

'Seharusnya kau menaklukkan hatiku! Bukan menaklukkan wilayah ku serta menyandera rakyatku bodoh!'

Maafkan aku Makoto, maafkan aku.

Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Bodohnya kau Ariana! Ariana bodoh!

Kau tahu kau membenci Makoto karena pemerintahannya yang semena mena!

Kau membencinya karena itu!

Tapi ketika kau menjadi ratunya nanti kau bisa memperbaiki pemerintahannya itu!

Tidak perlu membunuhnya!

Aku pun berusaha membopong tubuhnya yang lebih berat ke atas tempat tidur. Membaringkannya, menyelimutinya, menutup matanya yang masih setengah terbuka, kemudian..

Mencium keningnya.

Setidaknya inilah hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan untuk orang yang sudah berkerja keras untuk menjadikan ku ratunya.

Terima kasih, tapi maaf. Sepertinya aku menyukai orang lain Makoto.

Tunggu.

Tunggu dulu. Masih ada yang bisa ku lakukan.

Aku bisa membangun kembali sistem pemerintahannya! Tapi bukan aku sebagai ratunya tapi,

Himuro sebagai rajanya.

Oke! Aku akan menemukannya dan menjadikannya raja!

Aku pun menatap kembali wajah Makoto yang damai, menyeka air mata ku, kemudian tersenyum dan mengelus lembut surai hitamnya.

"Jangan khawatir, kerajaanmu akan kurawat. Tolong terima sebagai permintaan maafku ya?"

Baiklah ini waktunya untuk pergi.

.

.

.

Selamat tinggal Makoto.

* * *

Author's point of view:

Ariana memacu kuda yang ia dapatkan secara diam-diam dengan cepat. Menuju ke perkampungan kumuh, tempat para penyamun bersarang. Dan masuk ke dalam sebuah bar.

Bar yang paling ramai akan pengunjung dan tentu saja,

Penjahat.

Pembunuh.

Pencuri.

Dan sebangsanya.

Ariana pun duduk di kursi kosong dimeja bartender.

"Good night, miss. What can I do for you?" seorang bartender berambut hitam, berbulu mata lentik bertanya pada Ariana.

"I am looking for Himuro Tatsuya and Mibuchi Reo. Do you know them? And sorry I didn't bring some money with me."

Seketika raut wajah bartender itu berubah menjadi lebih serius.

"Do you want to meet them? Why?" bartender itu menyiapkan segelas cocktail dan memberikannya pada Ariana. "My treat."

"Oh, and I won't tell anyone. Don't worry." Tambah bartender itu.

Senyum tipis tercipta di wajah cantik Ariana.

"Well, I want to make Himuro Tatsuya The King of Kirisaki Daichi."

Senyum yang mempesona terbentuk diwajah bartender.

"If you want to meet them, wait here for 30 minutes." Kemudian bartender itu berteriak keras-keras, memberi pengumuman tentang ditutupnya bar 15 menit lagi.

Banyak yang mengaduh kecewa. Sambil menunggu bar ini tutup, Ariana berusaha menghabiskan cocktail itu pelan-pelan. Yah, karena dia tidak kuat minum alkohol.

.

15 menit kemudian..

.

Ariana baru meminum 1/10 gelas cocktail, tetapi kepalanya sudah agak pusing. Dan akhirnya bar itu pun sudah sepi. Ternyata bartender itu pergi memanggil seseorang dan waktu dibutuhkan dari sini kesana dan sana ke sini nya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit.

Hmm, ia memperhatikan seorang petugas kebersihan yang membersihkan tempat ini.

Ketika bartender itu pergi keluar, ia mulai bekerja. Dan ketika bartender itu datang, pekerjaannya selesai. Ooh, ternyata 15 menit sisanya itu untuk membersihkan tempat ini..

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Ucap sang bartender itu. "Name is Reo as Robin. Call me Robin. And he is Prince Himuro as Arkin. Call him Arkin."

"Hello miss.." laki-laki yang matanya tertutup satu akibat poninya itu menunduk hormat, memberi salam.

"Ariana Blackrose as Admirasilber. Call me Silber, or whatever except Ariana Blackrose."

"Hm, Miss Silber. Jadi kau ingin bergabung dengan ku untuk merebut kerajaan Kirisaki Daichi?" Arkin pun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Silber. "Tapi kau tahu kan kalau Hanamiya Makoto masih memegang pemerintahan?"

"Dia sudah mati." Jawab Ariana sambil tersenyum. Arkin dan Robin membulatkan mata mereka, kaget akan perkataan Silber barusan.

"Pardon?" Robin meminta pengulangan.

"Dia mati. Ku bunuh tadi malam saat hendak tidur."

"Dan kau ini adalah.. ah! Lady Blackrose! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa! Yang dipaksa menikah dengan Hanamiya Makoto!"

"Hmm, begitulah. Hei, bagaimana kau tahu?" silber terkejut mendengar pernyataan dari Robin.

"Mata-mata." Robin menjawab dengan enteng. Silber hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Ok, jadi aku ke sini berencana untuk menjadikanmu," Silber menunjuk Arkin yang sedang menikmati segelas sampanye. "Raja dari Kirisaki Daichi. Jadi aku akan bergabung dengan aliansi mu. Dan meskipun Makoto sudah mati, dia punya antek-antek yang pasti menghalangi kita untuk menjadikanmu raja."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan kan?" sampanye di dalam gelasnya tinggal setengah. Robin sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau tinggal memberiku daftar orangnya dan sisanya akan kuurus." Ariana berusaha mengahbiskan cocktailnya, meskipun baru habis 1/5 nya.

"Apakah kau bisa Silber? Melenyapkan mereka?" celetuk Arkin.

Tiba-tiba pisau tajam sudah berada di depan ujung hidung Arkin. Mata Arkin sekali lagi membulat.

"Jangan remehkan seorang Lady Blackrose. Kau tahu berita tentang ku kan? Ariana Blackrose, the Grimreaper. Aku yang paling berpengalaman dalam membunuh di keluargaku. Aku belajar langsung dari pasangan pembunuh paling hebat, kakek dan nenekku."

Seringai di wajah Arkin nampak mempesona dibawah temaramnya lampu bar.

"Hee, begitu. Kalau begitu kita bisa mulai besok. Dan ngomong-ngomong," Arkin menaruh gelas sampanye nya yang sudah habis, wajahnya terlihat agak memerah. Ia mengangkat dagu gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku menjadi raja?"

Silber menepis tangan Arkin.

"Terakhir kali seorang pria menyentuhku, ia ingin berbuat macam-macam padaku."

Gelas bir yang hanya terminum 1/5 ia jauhkan kembali, kemudian menatap tajam pada Arkin.

"Aku hanya ingin .. memperbaiki kerajaanya, agar tidak ada penyesalan lagi setelah aku membunuhnya."

"Baiklah. Berangkat sekarang Robin? Kita akan membawa Silber ke markas kita." Arkin sudah berdiri, hendak pergi keluar dari bar itu. Mendengar ajakan sang calon raja, Robin segera mematikan lampu, dan mereka bertiga segera keluar dari bar. Tidak lupa Robin mengunci pintunya.

Jalanan sudah sepi.

Tapi tidak dengan pikiran Ariana atau harus kita panggil Silber mulai sekarang?

 _Aku harus membunuh orang lagi. Demi memenuhi janjiku._

.

Esoknya..

.

"Jadi kira-kira ada sekitar 20 antek-anteknya. Kami sudah membunuh 4, jadi tinggal 16 lagi. Silber apa kau bisa menghabisi mereka?"

Siang ini Arkin, Silber, Robin, dan anggota-anggota penting lainnya sedang berdiskusi di markas mereka.

"Hmm, bisa. Aku pernah bertemu orang-orang ini sebelumnya. Aku ambil yang mudah-mudah dulu ya? Berarti aku akan mengurus-"

"Tidak hanya kau yang mengurus mereka Silber, kami juga akan membantumu. Kau pilih yang mana saja yang ingin kau urus, sisanya berikan pada kami." Kata-kata Silber disela oleh Arkin.

"Hmm, begitukah? Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin tahu kemampuan anggotamu yang bertugas melenyapkan antek-antek Makoto."

Senyum- atau lebih tepat disebut seringai terpampang jelas di wajah Arkin. Arkin menatap Silber dengan ketertarikan tersirat di tatapannya.

"This way miss."

.

Kemudian..

.

"Not bad. Ok, kau yang berambut seperti landak! Kau urus Sir Arpiar dan Sir Arvel! Kau yang botak! Kau urus Sir Azstrik dan Sir Audun! Kau yang mukanya berbintik! Kau urus Sir Bardo dan Sir Beck! Kau yang berambut panjang! Kau urus Sir Becse dan Sir Carr! Sisanya aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Berarti sekarang yang paling dekat dari sini yaitu.. Sir Einar.

"Arkin! Robin! Aku akan mengurus Sir Einar! Apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentangnya? Maksudku, jadwalnya atau dia sedang berada dimana?"

Silber mendekati Arkin dan Robin yang sedang mengurus kertas-kertas yang tidak diketahui isinya.

"Hmm, menurut informasi yang kami dapatkan dia sedang pergi ke pusat. Dan baru akan kembali besok." Robin menjawab pertanyaan Silber.

"Oo, mungkin mayatnya sudah ditemukan ya? Hmm, aku jadi seorang buronan pasti sekarang." Gumam Silber. "Jadi antek-anteknya sedang berkumpul ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Seperti yang kamu gumamkan tadi, mayatnya sepertinya sudah ditemukan." Arkin menyahut.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan membereskan mereka semua."

.

1 bulan kemudian..

.

"Arkin." Suara yang tegas tapi terkesan dewasa itu, memecah keheningan malam di markas besar Arkin.

"Kenapa Silber? Kau sudah membunuh mereka semua?" Arkin sedang membaca setumpuk dokumen.

"Hm, iya. Yang selanjutnya kita lakukan adalah pergi ke Kirisaki Daichi dan mendeklarasikan kekuasaanmu."

"Tidak. Sebelum itu ada dua hal yang harus kita lakukan. Membunuh seseorang .. dan kemudian menikahi seorang Lady." Arkin meremas kertas dokumen yang ia pegang saat mengatakan dua hal yang harus Silber lakukan.

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi apakah harus membunuh seseorang itu? Dan, seseorang itu siapa sih?" Silber pergi ke salah satu sudut ruangan dan kemudian membuat 2 porsi Rooibos tea.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Silber yang sedang mengaduk teh mereka itu pun berhenti seketika.

 _Aku harus membunuh Akashi Seijuurou? Tunanganku sendiri?_

Suara di ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi oleh dentingan sendok akibat Silber yang sedang mengaduk teh. Silber membawa nampan berisi sepoci teh dan dua cangkir untuk nya dan Arkin ke meja kerja Arkin.

 _Yah itu pun kalau dia masih mau denganku._

Silber masih belum mengomentari kalimat Arkin. Ia malah menyeduhkan teh ke cangkir-cangkir kosong tersebut.

Arkin menggumamkan terima kasih dan hening kembali melanda.

"Dan kenapa aku harus membunuhnya? Agar kau bisa menikahi seorang Lady. Dan siapa Lady itu?"

Akhirnya Silber membuka mulutnya.

"Lady dari keluarga Blackrose." Arkin meminum tehnya. "Rooibos tea?"

"Yap, oleh-olehku dari membunuh Sir Bajnok dan Sir Balder yang sedang ekspedisi di Afrika Selatan. Jadi kau ingin menikahi adikku, Eliza?"

"Sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman di sini," Arkin berdiri dari kursinya kemudian mengambil sebuah cincin yang selalu menghiasi mejanya. "Lady Ariana Blackrose, would you be my queen?"

Silber- mari kita panggil dengan nama asli sekarang, tercengang dengan lamaran Himuro.

 _Tidak, tidak lagi._

"Himuro," Ariana menggenggam tangan Himuro, membantunya berdiri. "Pertama aku tidak bisa membunuhnya. Kedua, aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu."

"Kau tidak bisa menikah denganku karena sudah bertunangan dengannya kan? Oleh karena itu aku memintamu untuk membunuhnya, agar kau tidak membenciku."

Himuro memberikan nada menggantung di akhir kalimatnya.

"Tapi jika kau tidak mau membunuhnya, aku akan membunuhnya!" Himuro mengambil pedangnya yang tertata apik di keranjang di sebelah meja kerjanya, mengacungkannya pada Ariana.

"Katakan, kenapa kau ingin menikahiku?" Ariana sudah muak dengan lamaran yang datang, yang selalu memaksanya untuk menikah secepat mungkin.

"Karena Arkin(raja) butuh seorang Dronning(ratu)." Himuro berjalan mendekati Ariana, kembali menawarkan cincin lamarannya.

Ariana mendesah frustasi.

"Kalau begitu buat dia amnesia. Buat dia amnesia. Lalu, kembali lah ke sini dengan selamat. Dan ketika kau kembali, aku akan menaklukan hatimu, dronningen min.*" Himuro mengembangkan senyumnya kemudian mencium tangan Ariana. Senyum yang banyak menaklukkan kaum hawa. Dan mau tidak mau Ariana juga ikut tersenyum.

"Ok, listen! Aku akan membuat dia amnesia dan akan kembali ke sini. Saat aku kembali nanti, pasukanmu sudah harus siap untuk menduduki Kirisaki Daichi." Ariana menghabiskan tehnya yang tinggal sedikit itu dan kemudian beranjak ke pintu.

"See you!" Ariana melambai singkat pada Himuro.

"Ariana!" Ariana pun menoleh.

"Kenapa kamu mau membunuh mereka padahal harusnya aku yang membunuh mereka?" tanya Himuro. Ariana pun tersenyum.

"Karena aku yang lebih profesional dalam membunuh dari pada dirimu. Karena aku sudah terlanjur kotor. Karena aku, ingin kamu untuk tetap menjaga kesucian tanganmu."

Ariana mengambil nafas untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya yang belum selesai.

"Biarkan aku yang menjadi penjahatnya dan kau, jadilah raja yang mengubah sistem pemerintahan makoto yang kejam itu. Let me guess, never kill someone with your own hand? Dan aku punya janji yang harus ditepati."

Pintu pun tertutup, menyisahkan Ariana yang berdiam diri di lorong gelap nan sepi.

Ariana mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan misi selanjutnya.

 _Kenapa hidup ku ini susah sekali ya masalahnya?_

Ariana pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar nya, bersiap untuk penyerangan malam ini.

 _Pukul kepalanya, tapi jangan sampai meninggal. Hanya buat dia amnesia. Dan semua ini akan selesai._

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 ***Bahasa norwegia untuk 'my queen'.**

 **Nyaharooo~~ akhirnya ff yang ini update juga~~ tapi, maaf kalo chapter ini nggak ada fanservice sama sekali.. tapi mungkin bagi yang husbando nya Hanamiya, chapter ini ada fanservice nya yaa?**

 **OK! Chapter depan kayaknya dimulai dengan Akashi POV, menceritakan tentang akashi selama 33 hari menghilangnya Ariana dari wilayah Blackrose~~**

 **Dan kurang 3 chapter lagi mungkin..**

 **Yosh! Arigatou sama review, fav, follow sama yang udah ngebaca juga makasih!**

 **See you!**

 **HikarinRin23**


End file.
